


Rey Meets Millicent

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and he's lowkey in love with her big cousin, babysitter hux, hux thinks she is too, little Rey is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo asks Hux to babysit his little cousin Rey. While she's there she meets Millicent. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey Meets Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this adorable piece of art: https://twitter.com/shehulks/status/755258440801480704

When Kylo asked Hux to look after Rey one day, he couldn't refuse. He was reluctant to admit it but Rey had grown on him. She was still loud and sticky like other kids, but she was also quick witted and genuinely enjoyed Hux’s company. Most kids disliked Hux as much as he disliked them, if not more. And, if he was being honest, he had a hard time saying no to Kylo. 

Kylo dropped Rey off early in the morning before his class. “Armie!” she shouted, letting go of Kylo’s hand and running towards Hux. Hux crouched down and opened his arms, hugging Rey as she crashed into him. He picked her up and looked at Kylo.

“Thanks so much for looking after her,” Kylo said with a small smile, “It's a huge help. I'll be back later this evening.”

Hux took Rey inside once Kylo had left. “What are we gonna do today, Armie?” She clung to neck as he carried her into the living room. Her eyes went wide when she saw the orange ball of fur sitting on the couch. She let out a little gasp before asking, “Is that your cat? It’s orange just like you! Can I pet it?”

Hux chuckled and responded, “Of course.” He sat down next to Millicent with Rey on his lap. Millicent stood up and sniffed Rey curiously. 

She giggled and squealed, “Hey that tickles! What's its name?”

“Her name is Millicent.” Rey’s face scrunched up with determination as she tried to pronounce her name. 

“Mil- Mil- Milli- Millipede!” She looked up at Hux with a bright smile on her face, clearly proud of her pronunciation. Hux couldn't help but laugh. 

“You can call her Millipede if you'd like.” Rey scratched Millicent behind her ears and giggled when she purred. Millicent jumped onto the floor and Rey followed. For the rest of the day they were inseparable. Rey told Millicent all about her cousin Benny. 

“You'd love Benny, Millipede. He's big and strong but also really gentle. He really likes the color orange. I know because he talks about Armie’s hair like all the time.”

Hux overheard this and couldn't hold back the blush that spread across his face. When Kylo came that evening to pick up Rey, she was covered from head to toe in orange cat hair. 

“Benny! Armie has a cat and she's orange just like him! Her name is Millipede.” Kylo gave Hux a confused look. 

“She couldn't say Millicent,” he explained. Kylo couldn't hold back his laugh. 

“Well I'm glad you had fun today,” he said while looking down at Rey. “Thanks again Hux. You were a big help.”

“Don't mention it.” He watched the two walk back to Kylo's car, thinking about just how much he's come to care for that little family.


End file.
